A Goddess's Beginning
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: In the beginning of the world of Shinobi there were two twin gods that watched over the world Jashin and Jashoma. The time had come for Jashoma to create his successor a child whom after living one life among the mortals would ascend in death and take his place. Here is the beginning of her story.
1. A Day of Rebirth and Blessings

ZIL: Hi readers yes, I know I've been on a Naruto binge lately. Here is another story I had been saving until its completion. I know you've seen my rants before but, I love Sakura's character and felt she deserved more credit than she was given as she drove herself to grow and become more than what she was before. Thank you all for being loyal readers I am working on the updates for my other stories but I did want to share this piece with you. Please read and review I love to hear from you all.

Chapter 1: A Day of Rebirth and Blessings

It was an ethereal plane where many dwelled some in shadow while other's prevailed in the light. A god of healing grew tired of balancing the odd of life against his brother. His brother was a good who thrived on blood, sacrifice, pain, and death, while he loved his brother Jashoma was ready to pass the torch onto his daughter. However, before he would be allowed to do so she would have to live a single lifetime among the humans.

Jashin approached his twin brother with a smirk looking over his niece with his blood red eyes, "So this is the one who will watch as you fade? What did you name her?" Jashoma met red eyes with his own green, "Jashira, she must live a life among the mortals before she can take my place Brother, I do hope that your….servants" Jashoma said with distaste. "Will be informed that she cannot come to harm at their hands lest I be forced to strike them down?"

Jashin allowed his hand to lightly hold the cheek of his beautiful little niece who opened her emerald orbs. Her soft but wise young eyes meeting his before she smiled Jashin said softly, "No, Brother she will never be harmed by one of mine. Should it ever occur I will deal with them personally before handing them over to you, myself." Jashira reached her tiny hand up and giggled while holding Jashin's finger with a firm grip. "Strong little thing aren't you?" Jashin said softly the weight of her existence finally striking him with its purpose.

Jashoma sighed and confirmed what his brother would not ask aloud, "Yes Jashin, I have grown weary of this existence…when she has lived her mortal life she will ascend to take my place. I will fade until such a time I am remade again for some other purpose." Jashin remained silent though he wished to scream at the unfairness of his brother abandoning him in this immortal existence. He used a light excuse, "Most gods and goddesses live at least 3 lives among humans before joining the pantheon Jashoma."

The green eyed god watched his twins features as they twisted in his rage and upset, "I am tired Jashin…many souls I have tried to save for their purity and too many times I was led to disappointment. They are killed, defiled, and sacrificed by your servants or humans who just don't care about preserving what little light is left in the hearts of man." He waved his hand over the orb beside his chair and images of many people appeared, "Rin who was sacrificed by the Mist, Izuna had been killed by Tobirama, Asami, Riko, and Torai all innocent women massacred by priests of your religion while mine goes forgotten the world seeking more ways to kill then to heal."

Jashin began slouching, his posture reluctantly weakening as Jashoma paused to take a breath. He looked at the faces of the innocents who died and asked, "Do you think your daughter will follow your religion and become a healer with no enemies? You know as well as I do the shinobi villages do not operate that way."

Jashoma smirked, "I have planted suggestions for her to join academy and go through basic training but when the time comes to select her specialty she will become a medic who adds a conscientious objector clause to prevent her from being used in combat." Jashin looked from the baby to her father and back, "Do you really think that something like that will work Jashoma? Suggestions are useful but, that doesn't guarantee that things will happen the way you want them to."

Jashoma met his daughter's gaze softly, "No of course it doesn't, but the suggestion will remain since she is of my blood she will be drawn to my way of existence. Even if it doesn't happen immediately she will eventually fall on the right path." He gently lifted his daughter from her cradle and held her in his arms, "Won't you my little miracle?"

Jashira giggled and looked at the orb poking it with her finger soon an image of a pair at a temple were praying could be heard.

 **~ At the Temple ~**

Kizashi and Mebuki had just experienced their third miscarriage and were informed by the healers that the final attempt destroyed any chance for Mebuki to give birth to a child. Mebuki was torn both from the physical pain of her hopeless labor and the emotional pain of never being able to have a child of her own with her husband.

Kizashi suggested going to pray at a temple to beseech the gods for aid as in the old stories. There were legends where a god or goddess would grant those incapable of having a child of their own with a blessing to raise a young child gifted by the gods. Mind you many of those legends were of foreign gods but, could it really hurt to try.

Kizashi thought of his wife softly and bowed his head whispering his own prayer, "Kami, we ask that you hear our prayers and aid us…my wife and I. We have tried to have children of our own three times. This labor bore the most disheartening results not only did we miscarry a third child so close to term…the labor brought a devastating price. My wife was injured in the labor and can no longer bear children at all. I ask that you bless our union, give us one miracle child for us to love and raise, which is all I would truly ever ask of you. We care not the gender or the appearance, we simply wish to have a child to love and raise ourselves."

Mebuki was kneeling down several spots away praying, "Kami, I know at times we mortals may not heed your words or warnings. Three chances I have had to birth a child and all three were lost. I wish for a child to raise with my husband more than anything. A small lovely little miracle to love, cherish, and guide throughout their life so long as we live. I ask that you grant my husband and I this favor for it is a gift that would always be cherished."

 **~ Among the Gods ~**

Jashoma and Jashin looked from the child to the people who prayed in the orb and back to the child. Jashoma looked at Jashira with pride and brought her head to his face to plant a kiss upon her brow, "Already you sense those who need your light most my little one. A miracle child they desire…and a miracle child they shall receive."

Jashin sighed but smiled happy for his brother as he glanced closely at Jashoma's person. His brother was young in appearance but in his brother's eyes he saw the weariness Jashoma felt towards the world and its people. He truly wanted nothing more than to rest and Jashin while greedy to his followers would never have denied his brother Jashoma his rest. His only fear was that in his eagerness to disappear that his newly living niece would not live a proper human live span as a result of his brother's desire to fade from the realm of the gods.

Jashin took the child from Jashoma and nodded, "I will place her with them when the time comes…you must write a note telling them of who she is. She cannot go by the name Jashira among the mortals," Jashin looked down at his small niece with warmth filling his chest. 'Jashira, you are precious and rare it's not every day that a god creates a child to take their place. Most just lay with humans to pass the time bringing demigods into the world. I pray that my brother's wishes are fulfilled through you.'

Jashoma smiled as his harsher brother's features softened in the presence of Jashira, 'I know he will watch over her strictly to insure his servants do not allow her to come to harm.' He then wrote a note addressed only to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. Once he read the letter and assured himself that the contents were exact he sealed the letter and placed Sakura in her bassinet with the letter before saying once more, "I love you Jashira, should you ever truly need me call and I will come."

Jashira closed her eyes sleepy and curled into her blankets clutching the letter to her human parents. Jashin gently took the bassinet from his brother and disappeared from the god's realm to the mortal one. He waited until dark and placed the child's bassinet on their doorstep before vanishing from sight after three knocks upon the door.

Jashin watched unseen as the man Kizashi opened the door and looked around before glancing down and called his wife who came running. Mebuki grabbed the child carefully from inside and looked around for anyone in sight. Kizashi grabbed the bassinet and pulled the letter from it before taking both inside. Mebuki following after and Jashin followed the pair into their living room where he wished to see how they reacted to the letter.

Mebuki cradled the beautiful girl so gently it almost brought tears to the God's eyes. Aside from his brother who had a heart lighter than any other he had never seen such a reverence for new life before. He smiled, 'Jashira you chose your mortal parents well.'

Kizashi picked up the letter, "Mebuki…this letter is addressed to us by name." He showed his wife the sealed letter with their names written on the front. Mebuki met her husband's eyes in shocked not knowing they were being observed. Mebuki glanced back down at the child and then to the envelope, "Well read it out loud and tell me what it says, Dear." She suggested gently as she cooed at the little infant in her arms. She could hear the wax seal on the letter breaking as her husband opened the letter and the sound of the paper unfolding where a thunk was heard. She turned to see a necklace with an emblem from the statue they prayed before at the temple earlier that day and met her husband's gaze with hope.

Kizashi read the letter aloud,

 **Dear Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno,**

 **You do not know of me by name but I know of you. A prayer to me and brethren you both shared to have a child of ours to raise as your own. I give you a gift and a great responsibility. In answer to the prayer you spoke my brother and I both heard I give you my own daughter, Jashira to raise and name as your own. She cannot use her godly name among humans and as such I ask you pick one that is befitting for her.**

 **She is a light that will shine with a heart full of Mercy, Compassion, and Love in this world. All Gods and Goddesses live at least one life as a human among you before assuming their responsibilities in the godly realms. I tell you this not to frighten you but to warn you, she will be noticed. She will grow to be an icon of legend, and she will not, and should not know this. When she joins her team after academy you may tell her the truth of her origins but, you must make her realize she cannot breathe a word to any other soul. This is for her own protection as others may seek her out in an attempt to garner favor with another god or goddess. Even we have our own enemies among our brethren.**

 **I place in your hands my greatest prize and treasure to love, to cherish, and to guide for the rest of your mortal lives.**

 **Jashoma**

 **God of Life, Healing, Mercy, and Salvation**

 **PS. Enclosed is an emblem she should always wear on her person when she is older it will protect her and help remind her of her destiny when those who could remind her may not be near. I have also enclosed a second letter for you to present to your Hokage. He will not know the truth of her origins the letter will simply inform him that the child is yours to raise as a deceased family member willed it.**

Mebuki looked startled but had tears of joy in her eyes, "You were right Kizashi…we prayed to the gods and they heard us!" She looked upon the little girl and saw the soft petal pink hair. She placed the little girl in the bassinet and saw her open her jewel green eyes, "Sakura…like the beautiful flowers that bloom in spring, just like you little one."

Kizashi sat beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her smiling down at the child, "Haruno, Sakura is the perfect name for our little blossom. May she bloom, eternally in the light, and hidden between the leaves." His soft blessing made the hidden god smile, 'You chose the perfect parents, Sakura. Until such a time, where you and I can meet again, my little niece.'


	2. Life before the Academy, a Debt is owed

Ch. 2: Life before the Academy, a Debt is owed

Sakura was sad she had lost a friend in Ino and over a boy no less. 'What a stupid reason to say we're not friends anymore! It's not like we can make him choose one of us his feelings will decide for him when he's ready!' The young pinkette sighed lowly as she walked in the door and sat quietly next to her father who was reading the daily paper. She looked up and asked quietly, "Dad…did you ever lose a friend over something stupid like having feelings for the same guy?"

Mebuki looked up curious as to her husband's response before biting down on her lip to stop herself from laughing. 'Oh Sakura-chan, liking boys already your poor father is going to have a heart attack.' Mebuki patted her daughter on the head while pinching her husband back into awareness and questioned Sakura, "Now dear why would you ask your father something like that? Did you get into an argument with Ino?"

Kizashi cleared his throat and replied to his daughter's first question, "To be honest I almost lost a friend but, what stopped that from happening was simple. I told him that I would let your mother decide…she was the one who would have the final say after all." Sakura smiled sadly and nodded, "I told her the same thing but…I guess she just didn't want to listen." Kizashi winced sympathetic Sakura was a unique child who hadn't made any friends until she met Ino.

Mebuki frowned, "Well if she isn't willing to listen to what you have to say then you just need to make another friend." She allowed her emerald eyes to trail over her adopted child's pink hair and green eyes that were lighter than her own. She knelt down in front of Sakura and said softly, "How about I take you over to my friend Mikoto's house where you can meet her older son…I heard Itachi-san likes to read."

Sakura shrugged lightly and nodded, "Maybe that will be better…can we go to the library today? I wanna look at some books and scrolls to learn how to control my chakra better," the young girl was barely of age for the academy but, being raised by civilians they couldn't teach her what she needed to know so she had to work harder to stay with kids her own age to attend academy.

Kizashi smiled and ruffled her hair, "Sure Sakura, go grab your library card so we can update your status at the library…you still have to be upgraded to academy prep status so you can borrow those books and scrolls you need." Mebuki sighed, "I wish you would stop encouraging her to join the shinobi academy…I'd rather she attend our kind of primary school." Kizashi laughed and shook his head in disagreement, "Mebuki you know Sakura has already decided she wanted to attend academy even before she met Ino. She wants to be great medic-nin remember?"

Sakura grinned at her parents and jumped up excited as she ran for the stairs, "Yeah, Mom…just you watch I'll be the next Tsunade someday you'll see!" Kizashi chuckled as he began to pack up his paper to take with him. Once Sakura was in the library it would take hours possibly until closing to get her to leave. Mebuki huffed as she cleaned up the table and moved to wipe off the counter from her family's late lunch. She looked out the window with a soft smile as she thought to herself, 'I don't know who among the Kami blessed us with a child since we couldn't have one of our own. Thank you for giving us Sakura…she's a little light in the dark.'

Soon enough Sakura charged down the stairs with her almost empty back pack she had 2 notebooks with the dividers for three separate subjects. Her black pens capped and stored in the front zipper of her backpack. She bounced in place at the door looking for her father to enter the hall near the front door. Mebuki watched Sakura bouncing in place and joked, "When did a pink kangaroo get in here? Kizashi you have a little pink roo waiting for you!"

Kizashi chuckled as he heard Sakura whine, "Mom, I'm not a roo! I'm just excited," stepping into the entry hall he added, "Aw but, you're such a cute little pinky roo…or maybe a bunny." Sakura continued to bounce as she opened the door and hyper bounced down the steps to the street. People were seen whispering and laughing lightly at the adorable young girl. Kizashi hopped over several steps to humor his hyperactive little girl and looked up at Mebuki opening his arms, "You coming with us Mrs. Roo?"

Mebuki giggled and locked the front door behind her before hopping into her husband's arms that spun her around with a kiss, "Of course I'm coming with you Mr. Roo." Sakura sighed watching her parents loving display and said, "Do you think I'm ever gonna find a love like yours someday?"

Kizashi groaned and said, "Not anytime soon I hope little Roo. I want you to stay small and cute for a while longer…maybe when you're 30." Mebuki winked at her daughter whispering conspiratorially, "Don't listen to him you can start dating for real when you've become a Chunin." Sakura snickered at her father's sound of dismay.

Kizashi grasped his chest lightly over his heart saying painfully, "Not my little girl…boys are an evil that must be kept at bay!" He lifted Sakura into his arms causing her to laugh loudly. He held her protectively confirming, "I will protect my innocent little flower from those fiends! Back you fiends away from my little flower!" He held his rolled up paper out like a sword as his wife teased him until she saw the amused contenance of her friend, "Mikoto-chan! How are you?" The little boy in her arms gruffed out defensively, "That's Mikoto-sama to you lady,"

Mikoto tapped her son on the head lightly, "Mebuki-chan is an old friend of mine Sasuke-chan she never needs to call me Mikoto-sama…apologize." Mebuki laughed lightly brushing it off, "Oh isn't that sweet your little prince is defending your honor already Mikoto-chan." She saw the two slightly older boys and smiled, "Hello you two must be Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun, and it's nice to meet you."

Mikoto smiled at her friend and asked, "Where is your family off to?" Mebuki sighed, "Sakura is determined to be the next Tsunade we are taking her to the library so she can study scrolls on chakra control. She doesn't have much chakra yet…but, she's determined to master what she can so she can be in class with the kids her own age like your Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared and crossed his arms, "Girls are gross and annoying," Mebuki grinned, "Does that make your mother gross and annoying…she's a girl too you know." Sasuke looked horrified, "Nuh-uh my mom's a lady."

Mebuki smiled, "Sakura is a young lady Sasuke and you should always treat a lady young or old with respect. Unless, the young lady has done something to earn otherwise you will treat them respectfully." Mikoto agreed and stepped in adding, "Sasuke-chan will be a good young man around Sakura, won't you Sasuke-chan. If you're not sure how to talk to her and be friends maybe Itachi and Shisui can help you."

Itachi moved toward Sakura and Kizashi greeting them both, "Good Afternoon Kizashi-san, Sakura-chan, my name is Uchiha Itachi." Sakura returned his smile, "Hello Itachi-kun, are you heading to the library too?" Itachi nodded smiling softly in agreement, "Yes I like going to the library in my spare time. I heard you want to be like Tsunade…is that true?"

Sakura's green eyes sparkled with an inner fire shocking the reserved boy, "I don't just want to be like Tsunade, Itachi-kun. I will be the next Tsunade and I'll work hard to surpass her too!" Itachi just chuckled and ruffled her hair lightly. Kizashi place Sakura on her feet and Itachi offered his hand, "Would you like to walk to the library together Sakura-chan?"

Sakura placed her hand in Itachi's with a cute curtsy, "Thank you kind sir, I'd love to walk with you to the library." She giggled as Itachi and her began walking both of them sharing a laugh when Shisui whined from behind them, "Itachi, no fair you stole the cutie first with your gallant charms. Aunt Mikoto, Itachi-chan is cheating!"

Mebuki and Mikoto laughed and Sasuke asked Shisui, "What does gallant mean, Shisui?" Shisui crouched down and allowed Sasuke to climb on his back easily. "Well Sasuke-chan, gallant means he's being a gentleman and showing her proper respect as a lady." Kizashi groaned, "Mikoto if he charms her to boy crazy land I am blaming you!"

Mikoto just laughed and followed after the children watching as Itachi and Sakura were the first to enter the library doors. Sakura was easily sat at the table next to her oldest son as Kizashi went to update Sakura's library card to academy student status. Mebuki sighed as he handed the completed paperwork identifying Sakura as an academy student in the coming year. Mikoto also stepped up to do the same with the other desk clerk who was completing the same for Sasuke.

The Uchiha Matriarch turned to her old friend, "Come now Mebuki, surely her goal to become a great medic-nin like Tsunade is something to be proud of." Mebuki grimaced painfully, "My concern is that she will be overshadowed by clan born children. The council has always taking precedence regarding clan born shinobi over civilian born. I don't want my little girl to fall through the cracks that's how the young ones die Mikoto." Mebuki had spoken softly not wanting to alarm her husband or the children of her fears. Mikoto nodded sadly, she had been there for Mebuki when her brother Arata was reported DOA from a mission he'd been sent out on because his sensei had to choose between saving him and saving Fugaku.

Mikoto whispered softly, "I've said it before Mebuki and I will say it again, if you'd like my husband to vouch our clan name as an ally to your daughter we will. He lived because your brother gave his life for him…Fugaku knows he has a debt to repay."

Mebuki sighed, "You and I both know he would insist on marrying her into your family Mikoto. I don't want to sign her life away to such a large clan…I want her to live her life her way without that kind of pressure." Mikoto understood her husband was the kind of man who would try to turn a debt in his favor using such a method even if she didn't agree with it. "I understand Mebuki, if there is ever a problem please let me know and I will address it myself. I won't even get my husband involved. Being his wife, I do have some tricks at my disposal." Mebuki grinned playfully, "Don't all wives have some trick or leverage over their spouses to get their way?"

Kizashi watched the women laughing and sighed down at his hard working daughter muttering, "Those two scare me when they giggle together like that." Sakura quipped childishly, "Maybe because they are secretly planning the downfall of their husbands or talking of arranged marriages." Kizashi cringed and whined, "Not my sweet little flower!" Kizashi had hysterical tears streaming quietly down his face causing Sakura to giggle.

An eyebrow rose on Mebuki's countenance asking what had just happened, "Sakura eluded to her father that you and Mother may have been planning your husband's downfall or talking of arranged marriages…is the concept really so painful to him as a father if the match is promising?" Itachi asked as he looked up with an amused glint in his eyes. Shisui had to hide his snickering behind his own book as Sasuke looked a bit clueless when his focus broke from his scroll.

Sasuke cringed, "I don't want to be told who to marry…I don't even want to get married. That's Itachi's job!" Itachi turned a baleful glare at his little brother as Shisui began laughing louder causing the library aids to shush them. Shisui just said, "Sorry!" The oldest of the Uchiha boys shrank in his seat after apologizing to the staff.

Mikoto just gave a smile, "We are not planning anyone's demise or marriage children. Settle back into your studies." Mebuki just patted Sakura's head lightly, "Sakura, my little hyper roo please stop teasing your father…he's still in denial that you will grow up to be a beautiful young woman when you're older and that guys will be begging for your hand when the time comes." She then moved to sit with her husband as Mikoto took the seat next to Sasuke and Mebuki.

Sakura saw and interesting trick in the scroll and decided to try it, she tore a small piece of notebook paper and focused her chakra into her fingertip she tried visualizing the paper sticking to her finger and staying there. Itachi, Mikoto, and Shisui looked up quickly as she made an attempt and her chakra flared but she was too focused on her self-appointed task to notice their gazes. She slowly lifted her finger with the paper attached from the table and opened her eyes as she danced in her seat for her victory. "I did it! Look Mom I can control my chakra and hold this piece of paper in the air!" Sakura whispered excitedly as Mebuki gave her a proud smile, "Is that something the scroll suggested you try?"

The young pinkette nodded and happily went back to devouring the information in the scroll taking notes of all of the things she wanted to try at home. Mikoto leaned over to whisper, "Her control is remarkable for a girl her age! Not even my boys had it down that quickly and they normally don't teach that to their students until they are in academy." Mebuki looked proud, "Maybe she'll shine like a star after all…one can only hope." Kizashi and the boys all returned to their studies but the boys kept their eyes on Sakura hoping to see new feats from the younger child.

Mikoto kept quiet but thought quite sternly, 'I will make sure that girl has a fair shot at being a great kunoichi…with control like hers she could do some amazing things.' She looked at her friend who was proud but concerned as any parent would be. 'I promise Mebuki, Sakura will not be forced into clan life if she doesn't wish it but, we will stand up for her if needed.' Mebuki knew Mikoto watched her closely and closed her eyes with a small smile, 'Mikoto,' She thought to herself fondly. 'I know you better than you think Mikoto-chan…I know you'll watch over Sakura no matter what. I know if our roles should ever reverse that I will do the same for you.'

Soon enough the entire group decided it was time to check out the spare books and scrolls they needed. Once all the sign outs were complete the adults gathered the children and guided them to a local eatery to simply socialize and be a family. Fugaku even joined his sons with his wife Mikoto and their nephew. He looked almost sad at Mebuki before nodding in respect. He may not have been the most emotional man but, he knows that Mebuki suffered a great lost at his expense for his mistake. He had never made that mistake again and prayed to all the gods he never would.

Itachi sat quietly helping his little brother eat his food while Shisui sat and chatted with Sakura. She was happily conversing with the oldest boy about all the different things she read about chakra control and all the cool exercises she wanted to try. Shisui meanwhile continued to share the different jutsu he wanted to master and get some practice with. "I thought most people only have one element though…don't most Uchiha only have the fire element?" Sakura asked Shisui curious. The young man laughed, "Yeah, it's the most popular element but sometimes people can learn more elements either through hard work or a natural affinity."

"What's a natural affinity Shisui-san?" Sasuke piped in from his seat. Fugaku moved to answer instead for both children, "A natural affinity as it relates to chakra natures means, that you have a natural ability to learn jutsus involving that particular element." Sakura looked at Mikoto with stars in her eyes, "Mikoto-san can I find out my natural affinity? If I wanted to how would I do it?" Mikoto shared a grin with Kizashi who nodded while Mebuki groaned. "Sakura-chan you can come to my house tomorrow with Itachi and Shisui when they are done with their academy classes. I will make sure to have some chakra paper handy where we can test to see if you have an affinity yet."

Sakura was curious, "Am I too little to have one?" Fugaku shrugged and responded honestly not certain, "Most children aren't tested until they are genin or Chunin. Since learning elemental jutsu can be dangerous if you aren't in a controlled and supervised environment."


	3. A Child's Confusion, Saved by Criminals

Chapter 3: A Child's Confusion, Saved by Criminals who knew

As promised Sakura was dressed and studying more scrolls in the living room. Kizashi had left earlier that week to work on selling some goods as a traveling merchant as he often did. Sakura remained home with Mebuki who was hoping her husband would return in time for Sakura's first day of academy. Sakura had been practicing several other things from the scrolls about chakra control such as tree walking and she started to practice water walking in the bathroom tub, much to her mother's dismay.

Sakura was so deep into the scroll that she didn't hear the front door and Mebuki moved to open the door seeing Shisui standing there. "Hello Shisui-kun, did you get out of academy early today?" The young man grinned while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yep, Itachi should be done in about an hour but, I figured it wouldn't hurt to come here early and hang around with Sakura-chan. It's not a bad time is it?"

Mebuki just smiled, "Not a bad time at all. Be warned though Sakura has been glued to the last 2 of all the scrolls she borrowed last week for the past hour. Good luck getting her attention!" Shisui happily followed the woman as she led him to her dining room where he saw a plethora of notes spread out with different drawings and copies of information from the expansive scrolls. He sat down next to Sakura, "Hi Sakura-chan…do you need any help with this?"

Sakura perked up and turned to look at Shisui, "Shisui-san! It's early and I think I'm doing okay but you can help if you want. My main focus is taking notes on the diagrams and pictures while noting what they represent and any rules or hand signs involved."

Shisui almost seemed to have gained a sweating hairline. 'Her mom wasn't kidding…she's devouring the information in these scrolls as best as she can…even noting them so she can keep studying without using the scrolls all the time.' He grabbed the other scroll she'd moved to the side while making use of his Sharingan. He then began to make notes and copy diagrams mimicking her handwriting to make sure she would be able to read it. 'I might as well practice using my Sharingan to copy handwriting it was the next thing on my clan training list.'

Sakura stayed swept away by the knowledge in her hands excited to learn so much about chakra control and all the uses she smiled thinking to herself, 'I just need to keep practicing everything that I can so when it comes up in school I can focus on my weak points instead of only my strengths.' She was happy to see Shisui was able to take direction well and sort the notes he was making like her own. Sakura realized he had the same handwriting then her almost exactly and that his eyes changed color.

"Shisui-san, have you always been able to write like me? Why are your eyes red instead of black?" the young pinkette asked curious.

Mebuki's POV

I easily heard my daughter's question and took a peek out of the doorway from the kitchen to see notes matching my daughter's writing. I couldn't help but grin, "I remember when Mikoto used to practice that with me." Shisui looked almost afraid of me until I smiled gently, "Don't worry Shisui, I trust you not to abuse your Sharingan around my daughter. I won't tell anyone." I couldn't help but feel the need to soothe the boy who reminded me so much of his brother Obito.

"Your brother Obito liked to help people however he could too you know? It used to drive his team crazy," I added as an afterthought and Shisui looked torn between curiosity and pain. I sat down with them both as Sakura began to look closely at the interaction between us.

"You knew my big brother, Mebuki-san?" The painful need to know in his voice as he asked me, "I knew him well…he was great with the elderly and even better with kids and animals." I looked up at my bookshelf thoughtfully as I saw an old photo album and got up to retrieve it.

I placed the book down on the table gently and opened it to the first page, "This was a picture of Obito helping out my Mother who had gotten knocked over by children who weren't paying attention." I continued flipping through the pages until I reached another photo of him holding a little baby boy, "This is just after you were born…he was so excited to be a big brother and he couldn't wait to take you home and play with you."

Sakura smiled at us and flipped a few more pages to the next one, "Mom says here is where he thanked the "Gods of Randomness" that he made it to his team on time for his first mission outside the village. He was really excited," Shisui looked so torn between amused and happy I opened the sliding sheets and removed the second copies of each picture of Obito and took out a smaller photo booklet. I happily placed the photos in the book and wrote small captions before giving the book to Shisui who had tears in his eyes.

"Here Shisui, I think Obito would have wanted you to have these…he really loved you." I said kindly not letting my tears show as I hugged the emotional young boy. A second knock came to the door and Sakura left to answer it as I held him.

"Thank you Mebuki-san…I can't e-even" He started to thank me and I cut him off quickly, "You don't need to thank me. He was your big brother and I know you miss him too!"

Sakura guided Itachi to the doorway who looked concerned for a moment before he noticed the still open photo album with the pictures of his brother. He gave and understanding smile and nodded to me while he moved to the kitchen with Sakura to make some tea before cleaning up so Shisui could compose himself.

 **Third Person POV**

Sakura and Itachi were in the kitchen and Sakura stood on a stool by the stove to keep an eye on the kettle as Itachi packed the tea leaves into a ball to diffuse in the water when it was ready. Sakura blinked her green eyes and looked to Itachi, "Is there anyone you miss Itachi-san? Shisui-nii seems to miss his brother lots."

Itachi allowed his gaze to travel to the young girl and took a moment to think, "I don't have anyone I miss at the moment but…I would miss my family if I were to be gone for a long time." Sakura accepted the answer and said softly, "I miss Dad, when he leaves on trips for work…I know once I'm a genin Mom is going to start going with him. I get worried that something will happen and they might not get back home."

~Meanwhile on the borders of Stone and Grass~

Kizashi had been traveling long and hard along the secondary trade routes. Since he travelled alone he would always avoid the main roads to avoid bandits and lower classed ninja. He was still cautious as he knew there was always a chance to run into trouble. He can upon the crossroads where he could take the route through rain country to get back to the Leaf.

The man calmly walked down the path but he heard some sounds of a more deliberate nature. Whistles trying to mimic birds and snapping branches from multiple directions, he threw himself to the ground as he heard a metallic sound rip through the air and narrowly avoided getting hit with a sword as he rolled.

"What do you want?" Kizashi asked calmly. 'No use losing my head in a situation like this.' He kept his back facing away from the aggressor and waited for an answer. "If its goods you want you can have them…I'm not armed." Kizashi kept his tone calm and even.

The ninja sneered, "We don't want your goods…" The ninja wore a band with a slash through it of the Mist Villages symbol. Kizashi braced himself for an attack when instead a kunai whipped past his head and directly into the Mist missing nin's forehead. Kizashi turned around and saw more crossed out head bands. He saw the different symbols but decided to show his gratitude, "Thank you for your help…I don't have much but, if my goods could help you I would be glad to give them to you."

A masked man almost moved forward when the man with orange hair and piercings stated firmly, "That will not be necessary…we despise those who prey upon the defenseless. Why are you traveling alone and unarmed?"

Kizashi sighed, "Honestly I've been travelling these alternative routes for trading for years without any incidents. Thanks to you all I can return to the leaf village and see my daughter again. Is there anything short of treason I could do to show my gratitude?"

The woman gave a small smile her blue hair had a lovely flower imbedded in it made of paper, "Do you know of an abandoned building that could possibly be repurposed?" Kizashi was surprised at the question before he smiled, "My family is old there is an abandoned mansion hidden within a system of caves… I can mark it on a map for you and allow you to use if while it remains in my name. I only request that my daughter be able to use the location for sanctuary should she ever need it."

"That's a fair request seeing as your practically giving away part of your family legacy for free, Kisame Hoshigaki. In case you were wondering, that Tosa was a mean one even among the mist…he didn't have many friends." The blue skinned young man gave his hand for a hand shake, "Who is your kid so we know who it is?"

Kizashi smirked, "Oh you can't mistake her for anything she has petal light pink hair and gorgeous green eyes, I have a picture you can hold on to." He handed the blue skinned man the picture, "Her name is Sakura…cliché due to her looks I know but, we couldn't help it."

The woman took the picture and shared it with the men with a smile, "She's beautiful, how old is she?" Kizashi grinned, "She's 8 years old, and she's going to be entering shinobi academy in about 2 months." Tobi ran forward and claimed the picture, "Cherry-chan is soooo cute! Tobi wants to meet Cherry-chan, Konan-sama if Tobi is a good boy can he meet Cherry-chan?" Tobi ran around with the kidnapped photo and Kizashi couldn't help but chuckle almost fondly.

"Ya know Tobi you remind me of someone my wife and I used to know." Kizashi said as he continued to chortle at the masked one's exuberant personality. Tobi paused in his running, "Tobi reminds Kizashi-san of someone like Tobi?" Kizashi sighed, "My wife had met a kind young man during a storm who helped her bring her things home. She was feeling ill because she was pregnant and hadn't known yet…his name was Obito. Nice young fella he was my wife still has pictures of the boy."

Tobi looked curious, "Obito was a good boy?" The man behind the mask felt shocked since he didn't recognize the man. Kizashi responded, "My wife a pretty blonde woman with green eyes, Mebuki, knew him but she always regales me and Obito's orphaned younger brother Shisui with tales of his exploits. My daughter practically emulates helping people even though she's so small…the elderly around the village sometimes act like she's Obito reborn as a little girl."

The man paused and thoughtfully looked up at the clouds with a soft smile, "My wife certainly appreciates the thought and Sakura really doesn't care what anyone thinks of her for it…she doesn't get along with kids her own age and usually is found with Shisui or Itachi Uchiha instead of others her age."

Tobi stood in shock, 'Mebuki remembers me….my brother was orphaned and she looks after him!' Tobi seemed to vibrate in place, "To-Tobi thinks that Mebuki and Cherry-chan are good people. Is Shisui and Itachi good to Cherry-chan?" The other Akatsuki just watched curious about his reaction to the man's description of his family. Pein watched with Konan both suspecting that Tobi knows who the woman is and is digging subtly for information on his brother who he didn't know he had.

"They are great with her…they train together even though she comes from a civilian family and she's good at grasping the things they show her. Sakura certainly seems happy around Shisui…my wife wrote that she's been calling him Nii-san quite a bit." Kizashi began to look pained, "If my wife keeps letting those boys near her I am doomed for sure! Evil boys just want to steal my pretty little girl away!"

Konan laughed lightly showing a bit of sympathy, "Ah boys…the enemy of every man with a daughter. Especially when, your little girl is as pretty as she is." Kizashi just sighed, "Yet it's inevitable someday a gallant fella will sweep her off her feet and away from me. My heart breaks just thinking about it." Konan patted his shoulder softly, "Just remember that all girls will always love their father first…any man they choose would be someone their father could be proud of."

Kizashi tipped his traveling hat and began walking away, "Thanks again for your help! I wish you all luck until we meet again someday. Tobi I think you will meet my little girl one day who knows you might end up being her hero."

The Akatsuki waited until the man was quite a distance away before looking at the map closely, "Hmm I know this area. A mansion in the caves would have been a safer and defensible position…their ancestors were quite smart." Pein commented. Kakuzu sighed, "Then let's get going…if it's been abandoned then it will need repairs not to mention furniture possibly." The Akatsuki went off to begin their base operations as no one but Pein, Konan, and Tobi continued recalling their meeting with the man known as Kizashi Haruno.


	4. Tobi's Distracting Curiosity, Truths Rev

Chapter 4: Tobi's Distracting Curiosity, Truths Revealed

 **~ At the Akatsuki Base ~**

It had been approximately 4 years since the man Kizashi offered them his ancestral home. Pein and Konan both began to worry about Tobi and called him in for a private meeting. "Ob-" the paused to correct himself, "Tobi…is there anything off track for the plan or is something else interfering with your focus?" Pein asked firm in his tone.

Konan watched as the masked man's shoulders hunched, "We've not received new orders from Madara have we?"

Tobi sighed his voice deepened, "We have not…I was not aware my parents had another child prior to their deaths. Learning of Shisui, recruiting him and Itachi, and being reminded of the boy I was…it was unexpected to put it plainly. It did not bother me so much when we first met Kizashi but, for some reason the thoughts of that family are persistent."

Konan smiled, "Why don't you go as Tobi in civilian clothes? Check on your friend and take the time to thank Kizashi-san for us while meeting Sakura. They may grow to become good recruits in the future after all."

Pein nodded thoughtfully, "It would also allow you to harmlessly look for information without needing to risk our newest contact. If it will give you back the focus you need then it will be worth it." Tobi looked thoughtful as he considered their words. The man beneath the mask knew they couldn't afford distractions like this in the future and that it may be wise to get the need from his system now before the tailed beast hunts began.

"I will go do so, meanwhile, continue seeking recruits for the Akatsuki. Might I suggest a man called Hidan? He is a man whose religious beliefs allow him to sacrifice his opponent which in turn makes him as close to immortal as we humans can achieve." Tobi paused before adding, "Rumors place him near his former village, the Hot Water Village, I would start there."

Tobi then left the room and prepared for his week-long trip to get to the leaf packing for a two week stay. He wanted to take his time to know their old benefactor's little girl while also seeking information. He also didn't wish to impose on the man kind enough to share his home. He did want to see Mebuki-san again though the woman had always been kind to him. Mikoto had been just the same but, being wife to the clan head there had been no need to alarm the clan of his continued existence. Maybe even telling Mebuki was too much but, it was a risk worth taking in his mind. Even after the massacre had occurred.

'For watching over Shisui for me it is the least I can do,' Tobi thought to himself as he sealed his traveling supplies and turned just as his door opened to admit Konan who handed him a letter. "Here is a letter for Kizashi-san…I have a feeling you should give it to him before telling your friend anything." Tobi paused, "How did you-" Konan chuckled, "You feel indebted to Mebuki who was kind to you for the kindness she has shown a boy you now know is your brother. You wouldn't be yourself if you didn't offer her the truth since she deserves it in your mind. Just don't tell Pein I agree with you…he might sulk."

Tobi chuckled darkly, "And we wouldn't want a sulking leader now would we?" Konan nodded, "I will also keep Madara occupied while you're gone. He won't be bothering you during your trip." Tobi nodded to show his thanks, "Much appreciated Konan-san…"

A knock sounded on the door after she left and two young men entered, "Obito…you're going to see Sakura, Kizashi, and Mebuki?" Obito sighed and turned to face the two young men from his clan. "Yes I am going to see your old friend and her family. I feel that she will be important in the future…though why I'm not sure."

Shisui joked softly, "Just be careful not to be too charming big brother mine, or she might fall for you too soon." Shisui wiped a fake tear from his eye, "She's a young impressionable girl at 12 years old after all."

Obito smirked before saying in his Tobi voice, "Tobi is a good boy…Tobi will charm the flower when she's older. A pretty flower deserves to know she's pretty."

Itachi sighed, "I have a letter I would like you to deliver to Sakura and her parents for me…I know what most think of me but, I want them to know the truth. Sasuke can never know but, I need them to know." Obito sympathized with the boy, "I will deliver your letters and offer the truth to them for them to decide. I will also put forth your wishes that this knowledge be kept from Sasuke."

Itachi smiled gratefully and Obito could only feel a small amount of pity, 'A boy should never have had to assume the role of a man so soon…you did well Itachi.' The elder Uchiha thought honestly as he waited for the boys to bring him their letters to the family. Collecting the letters from the young men he pulled out a polaroid camera and said, "Smile." Obito then added the photos of them to the letters to give the family.

 **~ The Night before Sakura's Assigned to Team 7 ~**

The Haruno Family all sat together at the dinner table Mebuki and Kizashi waiting as Sakura looked over the letter and touched her pendant gently. She looked up and said softly, "I thought they were just dreams but, they're memories…"

Mebuki smiled and gently wrapped her arms around her precious little miracle, "Yes, now understand we didn't hide this because we wanted to but, you had to be safe and little ones don't really know how to keep a secret."

Kizashi joined the family embrace, "We wanted to tell you now so that you would be prepared to make the hard decisions…in case anything ever happens to use and we can't reach you." Mebuki added carefully, "Not that we believe anything will happen soon but, the truth is we never really know do we."

Sakura smiled and just added softly, "Thanks for telling me the truth…I love you guys." She added to reassure them, "Of course, I'm still Sakura and I'm not going to tell anybody but, do you think we could find out more about my birth father and his brother?"

Kizashi and Mebuki smiled at the eagerness to learn that Sakura always displayed. Kizashi patted Sakura gently on the head, "Tell you what on my next trip I will stop at the temple and see if they have any information on the godly brothers that are depicted at the temple. If they do I will find a way to bring the information back for you."

Sakura cuddled with her parents for a few minutes more and smiled, "Thanks Mom, Dad, I love you." Mebuki released and shooed her off to bed smiling relieved as she ran up the stairs to her room. Kizashi chuckled and held his arms open to his wife who smiled and fell into his embrace pleased. "I'm glad that went over well and tomorrow she gets her team assignment and her life as a shinobi begins."

"Dear…please stop reminding me that my daughter is officially a ninja now," Mebuki pleaded softly as her husband simply responded affectionately, "Of course."


	5. This End is Sign of a New Beginning

Chapter 5: This End is Sign of a New Beginning

Sakura at 15 years old stood in the office that had once belonged to her beloved Shishou. Danzo and the elders Homura, Koharu, and several clan heads stood before her with saddened or disappointed countenances.

"You really intend to leave the village permanently Sakura?" Inoichi asked feeling torn between understanding and pain.

Sakura smiled gently but sadly, "My parents are dead, My Shishou was betrayed and killed, My team is non-existent…I need to use my abilities to heal without restriction or reproach Inoichi-sama." She paused to emphasize her seriousness, "In order to do that I must retire my kunoichi status. I wish to heal on the road as I travel. The war has taken everything from me and each day I stay watching as everyone else moves on I remain stagnant."

Homura gruffly added his opinion, "What are we to do? Tsunade is dead, Shizune is gone, who is qualified to lead the hospital but you Haruno-san?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed to appear like cat slits, "You should have thought of that before taking Tsunade-sama off of life support when I was only a day's travel away then shouldn't you Homura-sama." The man winced at the upfront acknowledgment of his sins as Danzo interrupted. "Is there no one with the capacity to be trained as your equal?"

Sakura denied them, "No, those with the chakra control do not have the age or experience to learn yet. Those who desire to learn do not have the control required to be an effective healer. This is why Daimyo-sama is taking Homura-sama's actions in contempt with the well-being of Fire Country."

Shikaku and Shibi pushed for Sakura's freedom, "We do not legally hold any right to keep her here. She applied for legal severance from her title that was approved prior to Tsunade's death meaning the Daimyo and Hokage were aware of her intention to leave." Shikaku informed all present quite honestly.

Shibi added, "We could all be held in contempt by the Daimyo's court if we attempt to accost Haruno-sama in anyway. She is no longer a part of the shinobi forces and is free to leave whenever she pleases."

Ibiki stepped forward, "Haruno even scheduled a platoon of specifically selected Anbu to guide her to a specific and undisclosed location. We have no need to debate this…she is leaving and we will have to cope."

Sakura nodded and bowed, "Please excuse me everyone…my Anbu escorts are waiting at the gates for me." Sakura quickly took her leave taking all her forms and ids with her along with her money and worldly possessions. She moved swiftly to the gates and bid the guards goodbye. As her journey began one of the Anbu who had been a large part of her life asked, "Are you sure this is what you need Sakura-chan?"

She turned to see the Anbu mask of her assistant captain, "Yes Neko-sama, I can't live in a village where my Shishou was betrayed. I made an oath to heal all who need me…I am a conscientious objector of being told by a village that I cannot fulfill my oath to heal whomever needs me. Kakashi-sensei has you, Sai, and Naruto to fall back on. They don't need me anymore…"

The Anbu returned to silence as he nodded, "I've noticed they've been taking more missions without you. Did you tell them you were leaving?" Sakura shook her head, "No every time I went to tell them they either made excuses as to why we couldn't talk, we were interrupted by someone else, or I couldn't find them. I left them each a letter but, that's all I could afford."

It was only a matter of hours before they arrived at the location marked on the map. Before them all stood a temple of two gods rumored to be brothers. "What is this place?" One of the Anbu asked curiously. Sakura replied with a smile, "The Temple of the God Twins, Jashin who is God of Death, Slaughter, Chaos, and Sacrifice and his brother Jashoma who is God of Life, Healing, Mercy, and Salvation." She held out her pendent towards one of the statues, "I'm sure you can imagine which god I am loyal to."

The Anbu team nodded and readied themselves to return to the village Sakura kindly reminded them, "Remember, you can't tell anyone where this temple is or where you last saw me. I don't wish to be followed from here. Anbu Neko hugged Sakura one last time and wished carefully, "Please take care of yourself…I will miss you Sakura."

"Goodbye Yamato…and I will." Sakura whispered quietly as she watched them leave. She turned to the statue of Jashoma and said, "Well Father, I guess this is where my journey begins."

ZIL: As I warned in the beginning this is a 5 chapter prequel. I intend to expand on some events mentioned in passing like Obito's confessions to the Haruno Family in the sequel as Flashbacks. I am almost done the first ten chapters and will post the sequel as soon as they are complete.


	6. Story Update Notification!

Hello Lovely Readers,

Jessy aka ZanpaktosinLove here!

My next Installment of the Goddess Series Chapters 1-10 have been posted as promised! Please Read and Review Heart of a Goddess I am looking forward to you enjoying the story filled with humor, friendship, and a little love. 3

Please Enjoy!


End file.
